


Play Rehearsal

by Shapa223



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a song from BMC, Highschool AU, Implied Logicality, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety-freeform, Remy being a smug little bean, Roman has freckles, Some crying, Virgil has heterochromia, Virgil's eye colors are Purple and green, a couple beeped out curses, let me know if I need to tag anything more?, most probably a very bad attempt at fanficion but hey! We're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapa223/pseuds/Shapa223
Summary: Virgil Nox and Roman Latrell, close friends, are both hopelessly pinning on each other. Both were in theatre club, Roman an actor and singer, Virgil the one who helps with the rewriting of lyrics, making songs and productions. It was one day that Roman decided To finally ask Virgil to join him in rehearsal, and stuff happensOrTwo idiots pinning on each other and finally get to it by rehearsal.





	Play Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um...this is the first fic I've ever written so it'll be a bit off and wonky because I'm not used to writing for these two characters and I have no idea how U. S Highschools are like, but I hope you enjoy it, I guess.  
> (I have a deep dislike for this thing so yeah-)

" I know you revise things, but why don't you join rehearsal... At least once?" Roman asked while he and Virgil were sitting at lunch, he's been bugging Virgil to join for over 3 days, bringing it up randomly and as expected, Virgil was at the edge of annoyance and submission.

"This is the _30th time_ you've asked me, " Virgil replied, glaring at Roman with annoyed eyes and a stiff smile, 

" give me a good reason why and I'll join." He said while practically stabbing a straw in his milk carton.

Roman smiled brightly as many reasons circled through his mind as he looked at the shorter male, 

"well first, you have good voice projection, agility, and pitch when you sing, " Virgil raised an eyebrow at this, 

"Second, I _know_ you can act"

Virgil opened his mouth to deny that statement but he stopped when he saw Roman looking at him an annoyingly cute smirk on his face.

" I know you secretly act along with the characters from your favorite series, " Virgil's face flushed, he thanked that his foundation was covering his face. He rolled his eyes and leaned against his hand.

"and third we'd get to spend more time together!" Roman looked at Virgil, smiling brightly as he waited for a response. For a few seconds, Virgil's expression didn't change.

Roman rested his chin on his wrist, paralleling Virgil's pose slightly. "... _and_ I'll stop bugging you.. " he added quietly, mumbling a bit as he looked at anything except Virgil.

Virgil was showing a calm yet annoyed look outside while he was weighing the options while freaking out inside. It's been only a week or more since he realized his crush on Roman Latrell, and now he's being given the opportunity to spend more time with him. His first thought would be to accept but anxiety crept its way to his thoughts. 

'What if I do something bad, if I mess up? What if I can't do it? he'll laugh at me and look down on me, won't he? If that happens he'll most probably stoptalkingtomebecauseherealizedhowmuchofstupididiotIamThen-" Virgil sighed, pushing the thoughts aside and looked to Roman with a small smile covered by his palm, 

" Fine..If it'll stop you pestering me, I'll join."

Roman smiled so wide that if it were any bigger, it'd be impossible to do without injuring yourself.

" Are you sure??" He asked as he sat up straight and looking at Virgil excitedly. The other just nodded as he took a sip of the milk he had stabbed earlier and watched Roman do small cheer then resume eating his lunch with a smile.

They had two more classes together before they could go to rehearsal early due to having a free period. 

Roman could barely contain his excitement for the bell to ring. Firstly, because he always looked forward to rehearsals and second, He got to spend time with Virgil, the emo nightmare that he'd developed feelings for which He had found out _last_ _month_. Yes, for that long.

The school bell rang, Roman quickly kept his stuff and impatiently waited as Virgil carefully put his work in his bag. Once he was done, Roman grabbed his hand and started quickly walking to the theatre while Virgil was struggling to keep up with the taller male.

Roman opened the door with a loud thud against the wall which earned a small glare from Virgil.

"...whoops..." Roman said as he and Virgil walked in. Roman enthusiastically sat down to the nearest row of seats in front as Virgil closed the door. Soon after he followed and sat to the left of Roman, whose eyes were shining so bright that there were stars practically in his eyes, Virgil could help but feel himself smile subtly.

He decided to check the time. He took a quick glance at his phone that he was browsing on then turning it off. They were way too early, 30 minutes early to be exact.

' Was Roman really that excited? To spend time..with _me_?? Pfft no, of course not.' He brushed the thought aside as he looked to an eager Roman in his seat. Virgil let out a huff of breath as he raked his hand through his unkempt hair.

" why are you so excited for rehearsals anyways?" Virgil asked, letting his hand fall from his hair.

Roman's eyes shone like a star as he grinned. As soon as Roman's head perked up, Virgil knew immediately what he was going to do. 

Roman smiled while whimsicality flashed in his eyes,

" I love play rehearsal because its the best!" Virgil tried to suppress a small laugh, of course, it had to play rehearsal. 

Roman stood up, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at Virgil, " Because it is fun~!" He winked, catching Virgil off guard and make him blush, it was barely visible yet, Virgil still felt the need to cover the lower half of his face.

'Sh*t..' Virgil's mind alerted as he watched Roman spin to his left while placing his hand to his chest 

" I love play rehearsal, " he stood in front of the chair at Virgil's left ' and I get depressed" then he spun around then lazily sat down, " as soon as it's done..." 

Then Roman jolted up and sat up properly, putting on a panicked face, "But not depressed-" he turned to look at Virgil, making quotation marks. "as in like, kill yourself depressed'

Virgil couldn't tear his eyes off of Roman as he continued performing the song while adding his flare.

"See, I just use the word to emphasize a point, " Roman smiled brightly as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Show the passion I have got!" He then struck a dramatic pose, lifting his arms and curving his fingers, presenting himself dramatically. 

He tilted his head slightly to face Virgil, giving him a slightly sheepish smile."I am passionate a lot." 

He put down his arms while giggling softly. Virgil could've sworn he felt his heart stop.

Roman stood up, grinning as he spun with arms in 4th position, "I have mad, gigantic feelings, " he did an arabesqué, "Red and frantic feelings," and finished with a plié, ending up in front of his original seat, He let his Arms fall gently as he got out of position. 

He gripped at the collar of his jacket as he smiled, "About most everything, Like gun control, like spring,"

Virgil was certain that he wasn't even trying to hide his emotions anymore, Roman was taking a great affect on him. 

"like I'm living up to all I'm meant to be!" He smiled brightly while singing " I also have a touch of ADD!"

Roman sat down, then stared at Virgil before focusing on his free hand and held it and inspected it while Virgil felt his face get even warmer.

" uh... Where was I...?" Roman asked, looking back to a flustered Virgil with convincing confusion.

Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman smiled sheepishly and let go of Virgil's hand while blushing a light red.

" Oh, right..!" He smiled, placing a hand on his chest and looked forward.

" I love play rehearsal because you are equipped with directions and text." Then he sunk in his chair slightly, resting his head on his hand and looked to Virgil.

" life is easy in rehearsal, " he sat up straight and leaned slightly toward Virgil, "you follow a script so you know what comes next!" He waved his hand around and smiled brightly. Then in a quick motion, he grabbed Virgil's hand and jolted up, causing Virgil to stand up along with him.

"Anywho, the point I'm getting to is sometimes life can't work out in the way, " 

"It works out in the play..." Roman sang as he led Virgil in front of the stage then gestured to it. he let go of Virgil's hand and grinned before climbing the stage, "Only when in a show am I the center of attention!"

He spun around the stage gracefully before stopping in front of Virgil.

" like when I'm Romeo or Sweetney Todd-" then he sat down at the edge " and can I mention?" Swinging his legs off the edge and meeting Virgil's gaze.

" those were a couple the roles I've done but one of my Favorite roles so far is being your overdramatic drama queen." He raised an eyebrow playfully as Virgil let out a small giggle. He slid off the stage and offered his hand to Virgil, grinning like a lovestruck idiot.

Virgil stared at the hand Roman was offering. His flight or fight senses were battling for control, should he or should he not?? bitting his lip slightly, he hesitantly took Roman's hand.

Roman seemed to grin slightly wider, he gently pulled Virgil slightly towards him before spinning him around.

"And no matter how hard I try," he continued singing the song as he spun Virgil around, melting slightly as he saw glimpses of the other's smiling face.

"It's impossible to narrow down, " he suddenly stopped spinning Virgil, certain that he was getting dizzy, and held him close like a slow dance or waltz.

Virgil was quite uncertain what was happening right at that moment but he just kept smiling as Roman held him close. If felt almost as if he had no anxiety at all, which was unusual. Maybe it's something about Roman that makes him feel that way.

"The many reasons whyy~ II ~" They started to dance together, spinning around, Virgil giggling softly as Roman belted out lyrics, "love play rehearsal!" They spun around once more before Roman let go of Virgil.

"I happiness cry whenever it starts!" He spun around by himself as Virgil watched him, slightly lightheaded, flushed and grinning lovestricken-ly. Roman snapped around to turn to Virgil with a big grin on his face, grabbing Virgil's hands once more tugging him slightly. 

" It~'s just so universal!" Roman sang as he led Virgil back to their seats with a flushed face. Was it from performing? From being close to Virgil? You can say for certain, it was both.

"Getting to try playing so many parts!" They both sat down. Roman looked out to nothingness with certain longing in his eyes. "Most humans do one thing for all of their lives, " he looked back to Virgil with that same longing in his eyes, which Virgil certainly didn't miss.

The thought of that gives me hives!" Roman shivered slightly as if he were cold, smiling sheepishly with flushed cheeks, catching Virgil's attention, leaving his mind to wonder and possibly overthink.

Roman looked at the stage and reached his arm out slightly. "I've got so many interests I want to pursue!" He turned his head to Virgil with a warm smile, 

"And why am I telling this to you?".

Virgil and raised an eyebrow while his face became warmer, disrupting his mind from wondering any further. Roman grinned as he continued to act.

"I guess a part of me wants to!"

"Are you _sure_?" Virgil asked sarcastically as Roman smirked, a sudden idea popping into his head.

" there's also a part of me that wants to do _this_ ;" Roman began coming closer to Virgil's face, ultimately making Virgil increasingly panic inside. He kept on moving closer until their noses almost touched.

He then broke into a smug smirk despite he, himself, blushing particularly deeply and the fact he doesn't wear much makeup like Virgil, his blush was very evident on his face.

Roman stood up, leaving Virgil confused yet relieved as Recklessness quickly flashed through Roman's eyes. Although it flashed over quickly, Virgil managed to catch a glimpse of it before Roman ran backward then bolted over the row that he and Virgil were seating on then bolted over the next two rows.

Virgil shook his head with a smile as Roman came back running with a carefree grin. He huffed, slightly out of breath, and giggling a bit with adrenaline.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Virgil asked, meaning to be sarcastic yet he was giggling along with Roman, eyes trailing him as Roman plopped down on his seat, " yes." He said with a small huff, cheeks red.

"Back to play rehearsal, " Roman continued singing shakily as he looked at Virgil, still grinning."

my brain is like Bzzt" he made his hand gesture to his head, making a jazz hand-esque motion near it.

"but my heart is like, woah" he placed the same hand to his beating heart, expression softening as he saw Virgil smile with sparkling eyes.

"because we're here at play rehearsal..." He smiled as he leaned forward slightly, "And it's starting~" 

he leaned slightly closer to Virgil, "we're starting~" 

he kept on moving closer and closer, as he did before, noticing how Virgil's cheeks were dusted light red from under the light foundation he wore. Roman couldn't help but feel like it was a sign of some sort.

"it's starting~," Roman thought it was now or never to do this. He tilted his head slightly as a small yet unsure smile formed on his lips, "soon..." He moved his head slightly to the side as pecked a quick kiss on Virgil's cheek, "Oouuh~" he pulled himself back slightly, seeing Virgil's face properly.

Virgil was processing what had happened until he heard a small chuckle coming from Roman, he saw him with deep scarlet tinting his cheeks and his ridiculously cute smile. Virgil cursed himself for falling for this drama queen.

Virgil sighed and grumbled under his breath

"... _God_ , I hate you for being so cute..."

Roman blinked for a few seconds in confusion, 

"...um, come again?" Smiling slightly in apology.

Virgil hesitantly looked at Roman and immidately regretted it. Although Roman was slightly sweaty, his flushed face, slightly messy hair and innocently confused smile made him weak. He sighed shakily, preparing himself to say it.

"I-I said..I hate you...", he glanced away for a second, missing the slight pain in Roman's eyes. Virgil took in a short breath before hesitantly looking at Roman with a slight shy smile, tugging at his hoodie strings. 

"..for being so cute." Virgil was expecting some sort of narcissistic response or something else but instead he watched as Roman's face turned 5 shades darker, he let out a short huff-like laugh, raking a hand through his hair. 

"o-oh..." Roman managed to stutter out in his state of panic, confusion and horribly big urge he had to Shower Virgil in affection.

Then in a moment of impulse, Virgil leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Roman's lips without second thought. he didn't know what caused him to kiss him, was it his flushed face ? His lethally adorable smile? Or was it his extremely cute expression of confusion? He didn't know but it was happening.

Roman was slightly surprised but nonetheless, he kissed Virgil back eagerly, smiling as a sudden rush of happiness and relief hit him. This was perfect

They pulled away, both extremely flushed.

It took Virgil a second before realizing what he had done.

_HE. KISSED.ROMAN._

He felt his face grow warmer as he curled on in himself and covering his face with both hands.

"OhmyGodI'msosorry!" He blurted out quickly to a surprised Roman, starting to speak faster, "I-I didn't mean it- wait, no! I did mean it! Ugh, what am I even saying?!" he started rambling apologies and trying to explain, his mind was racing as well as heart.

"Um-! I get it if you don't feel the same! It's just that-" Virgil was cut off by the sound of Roman chuckling. oh God, was he laughing at how stupid he was being? Of course, he was! Great! Now the only good thing that happened to him in his life was making fun of him. what if he ignores him, forget him? He-

His thoughts were interrupted by Roman pulling his hand away from his face, forcing Virgil to see Roman's fully flushed face with the cutest smile he had ever seen. He felt a lump in his throat as Roman looked at him softly, sending that stinging feeling in his stomach. 

Roman thought long and hard on what he was going to say but instead, he leaned forward and kissed him again. Pouring all of the feelings he had pent up from the past month. 

Virgil was overwhelmed with emotion, confusion, happiness, relief and almost at the verge of tears.

He kissed back, deepening the kiss even more.

They stayed like that for a while until Roman broke the kiss, catching his breath. Their foreheads were pressed together as they stared into each other's eyes. Roman smiled, feeling incredibly giddy and uplifted. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for that..." Roman muttered to Virgil, gazing into his dark Purple and light green eyes. Virgil slowly smiled, pulling away from the intimacy they had, He was smiling so wide as the feeling of happiness rose, He let out a lovestruck giggle.

he never thought that this day would ever come, considering that his feelings were newly found, it all felt so surreal yet it was happening. Tears were forming slightly as he looked over to Roman. Making him worry as a tear rolled off Virgil's cheek.

Roman was about to reach out to wipe Virgil's tears away, silently freaking out but Virgil pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt the other's tears stain his jacket. Now Roman was very worried, did he do something wrong? What is happening, why is he cryi-

"So have I," Virgil said as he buried his face deeper into Roman's shoulder smiling even more. Then it clicked. Roman returned the embrace just as tightly, nuzzling his face into Virgils Hair . They held each other as if they were going to lose each other.

They pulled away from their tight hug and both giggled when they saw each other's messed up hair. Virgil ruffled up his hair, making it less messy than it was while Roman just ran his hand through his hair and tucking his loose bangs behind his ear.

"So," Roman started as he picked at his nails, smiling slightly as he looked to Virgil, "Are we dating now?"

Virgil let out a small giggle, making Roman melt a little. Virgil held his hand and smiled. 

"Of course, " Virgil looked away slightly and pursed his lips, "if you want to that is." He looked back to Roman with a shy smile.

"How about this?" Roman leaned in and pressed another kiss on Virgil's lips, earning a small surprised squeak from Virgil but then feeling quickly relaxing into the kiss. 

They both heard someone clear their throat, they pulled away quickly to see Remy in front of them with a smug expression on his face as he sipped on the iced coffee he had in his hand.

"I think you two have some explaining to do~" Remy quipped as he sat down next to Virgil and looked at the both of them expectantly.

They both looked at each other, both nodding. Virgil cleared his throatand took in a short breath. 

" so then basically this happened because Roman was singing 'play rehearsal' , which was because I asked him why he was so exited, and then when he was nearing the end of the song, he kissed my cheek. Then I was processing what had just happened and then Roman was just being too cute so I accidentally said out loud ' I hate you for being cute'. " He explained the first half in almost one breath. 

Virgil looked to Roman and the nodded as if passing it to him, Roman nodded back and took in a deep breath. 

" And then I was processing it, almost dazed and that's when Virgil decided to finally kiss me and then afterwards he was apologizing and I was like 'B**h what are you apologizing about?' and then I kissed him and yeah, now we're dating, I think." Roman finished off with a smile and slight glance at Virgil. 

"So you're telling me that You basically serenaded Virgil ?" Roman nodded, a small smile on his lips. 

"Pfft- both Logan and Patton owe me 20 dollars, I totally called it."

"Wait, what?" Both Virgil and Roman looked at Remy, both wearing expressions of surprise. 

"We all placed bets on how you two were gonna get together." Remy smiled he looked to the door and saw Logan and Patton walk into the theater hand in hand. , "speaking of which-" Remy grinned and stood up and waved to them.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, 

"YOU GUYS OWE ME 20 BUCKS!" Then pointing to Roman and Virgil who were sitting in front of him. 

Roman and Virgil giggled as they heard Patton squeal very loudly and a slightly monotone voice say finally. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the whole theatre club showed up and rehearsals started, Students filing in. It went on for 2-3 hours until they finally decided to end it. 

After cleaning up and saying goodbyes, most of the club went home, including Logan and Patton. Both Virgil and Roman were the only ones who stayed there, presumably to talk. No other particular reason at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, I guess. Writing isn't really my Forte since I'm more of an artist and shameless self plug- I actually have art of how they both look, here are their links. https://shapa-likes-art.tumblr.com/post/184595550415/have-a-random-virgil-drawing-i-swear-how-i and https://shapa-likes-art.tumblr.com/post/186092395515/oof-havent-posted-for-a-very-long-timehave-a


End file.
